


Choice: 2013

by Astrid_B_Caine



Series: Starsky/Hutch stand alone drabbles [4]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Commitment, Dialogue-Only, Growing Old Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Modern Era, Older Characters, Podfic Welcome, Post-Series, Schmoop, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_B_Caine/pseuds/Astrid_B_Caine
Summary: Starsky and Hutch finally get to choose.





	

"Ready, Starsk?" 

"I've been ready for years. Decades."

“Here, let me adjust your tie.”

“Hey, you’re not even supposed to be in here right now, Hutch. Bad luck and all.”

“We’re two guys, and you’re no wilting flower.”

“Give me another hour and I’m gonna be.”

“Babe, I love you and all your antics.”

“Watch it with those soapy scenes, Hutch.”

“No way. Today of all days, I get to be soapy and you get be my flower.”

“Well, if we’re being all soapy – can’t believe we made it.”

“After forty years, Starsk. It’s actually happening.”

“Ready to get hitched?”

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Challenge 357: CHOICE at: <http://me-and-thee-100.livejournal.com/797091.html>.
> 
> Thank you to [taass64](http://taass64.livejournal.com/) for creating challanges for S/H fandom!
> 
> _"What choices have Starsky and Hutch made over the years to bring them to where they are? Which choices are they happy with, which maybe not so much? Did their choices affect others? What choices might they have yet to make?"_


End file.
